


[Podfic] On A Balcony in Summer Air

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Stella and RayK before the divorce. Way, way, way before the divorce.





	[Podfic] On A Balcony in Summer Air

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On A Balcony In Summer Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597016) by [Heather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather). 



If you want adorable pre-teen het, this is for you. *g* I'm going to be recording the next part in the series, too. 

Download or stream mp3 [here](https://www.box.com/s/ielkthi4syz41njwaphl). Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013071402.zip).  
Download mp4 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yop8ok8gzwb5ov8/On+A+Balcony+In+Summer+Air.m4b). Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013071403.zip).  
Length: 1 h 46 m 20 s. 

Cover by Podfic_lover:  
[](http://s951.photobucket.com/user/Luzula/media/Stella6_zps86432597.jpg.html)


End file.
